


Semi-Formal

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Party, Drinking, F/F, Hard Packing, POV First Person, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, Suit Sex, Suits, Tumblr Prompt, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Alex is Kelly's plus one at the company Christmas party and brings along a surprise. This story was written based on the following Tumblr prompt:Alex wearing a suit and tie. Alex top. Strap-on. Somewhere unusual. (Public and risky)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	Semi-Formal

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr if you have questions or prompts! I'm SmutEmpress. Please let me know what you think of this chunky 5k word response to a prompt. Kudos and comments boost my writing meter. :)

It was almost time for bed and Kelly was sitting on the couch. I was lying on my back with my head resting in her lap. We’d just been talking about work when she gently urged me up into a sitting position.

“I almost forgot,” she started, rushing over to her coat and digging into the inside pocket.

She returned, hands behind her back, and straddled my lap effortlessly.

“What do you have there?” I asked, trying to peek around her.

“Well, Obsidian North is having its very first Christmas party next weekend and I was hoping that you’d be my date,” she said, revealing the tickets in her hand.

“Of course I’ll be your date,” I replied, taking one to look at the time, date, and location. “I’m surprised they’re not having it in that huge office space of yours.”

“Please. A bunch of drunk plus ones wandering into rooms containing proprietary equipment isn’t our PR department’s idea of a good time,” she replied.

“Good point,” I replied, laughing.

“What time should I come pick you up?” she asked, leaning to the side to set the tickets down.

“Um, I think it would be better if I meet you there,” I said.

“Why?” she asked, confused.

“Because, I have something that I’ve been wanting to show you and this party is the perfect occasion. But, it’s a surprise,” I explained.

“A surprise?” she asked, a curious smile forming.

“So, I’ll send a car for you at seven and I won’t be far behind,” I added.

“Why don’t you just ride with Kara?” she asked.

“Kara’s going?”

“Oh. I guess I forgot to mention… They were able to get a better deal on drinks and catering by combining with the CatCo celebration. Makes things easier for Andrea too, I guess,” she replied.

“Hm. Maybe I will ride with her, then. Did you already decide what you’re going to wear?”

“Mhm. But you’re going to have to wait until the party to see it,” she said, bending forward to kiss me.

“Well, you should at least tell me what color it is so I can make sure we don’t clash,” I tried.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” she replied, not budging. “Also, it’s open bar so you and your sister might want to share a Lyft or something.”

“And is the after party at my place or yours?” I flirted, slowly lifting her t-shirt.

“My place is closer to the venue,” she replied, lifting her arms when the hem of the shirt bunched above her breasts.

“Your place it is,” I replied, tossing her shirt aside.

I started kissing her chest, supporting her with my arms along her back as she leaned away slightly to give me room to continue lower. I brought her close again, kissing her neck this time and my hands rubbed down along her back. When I had a good enough hold on the backs of her thighs, I stood up and turned us around, dropping her gently onto the seat. She leaned back against the cushion as I continued to plant wet kisses down her body. Once my lips landed above her bellybutton, I slipped my fingers into the waistband of her sleep pants, bringing them intently down her thighs.

“What are you in the mood for tonight, babe?” I asked, letting the fabric pool around her ankles.

Gently urging her knees apart, I started kissing her thighs and I could already smell the arousal coming from the dripping source that was now inches from my mouth.

“Just don’t tease,” she replied, swallowing back a whine.

“Okay. Let’s get into bed, then,” I said, standing and reaching out for her hands.

As soon as we were under the thin sheet, my hand was between her legs. 

“Oh my god, babe. You’re so wet,” I whispered, kissing her.

Foreplay being both unwanted and unneeded in this instance, I sunk two fingers into her. Her own fingertips circled counter-clockwise above where mine continued to thrust, further evidencing her impatience.

“Deeper, baby. Please,” she requested between moans. 

I slid a couple of inches down her body, hoping that the slight change in my wrist’s angle would be enough to get her what she needed.

“Is that deep enough?”

“Yes,” she panted, grabbing at my back with both hands now.

When one of her hands wrapped in my hair, nails grazing pleasantly against my scalp, I closed my eyes to focus on it. The feeling of her warmth wrapped wetly around my fingers kept me on task, especially with the weak palpitation that had just begun. I focused more of my attention on rubbing my fingertips against her front wall on each outward stroke. The response was immediate and she groaned desperately as she quickly rolled into her orgasm. Unexpectedly, her hips began moving swiftly against my hand, taking control of the rhythm and depth. Her throat was fully exposed now that her head was thrown back. I couldn’t help a soft nip just under her jaw.

Gradually slowing, her hips eventually fell back to the mattress. She let out a long, deep exhale, one forearm across her eyes. I surprised her by capturing her parted lips, but she responded then, moving her arm away from her face to rest her hand on my cheek. The heat was too much at this point so I moved the sheet to rest at our hips as I got off of her. The smile on her face caused me to smile, too, and I couldn’t be happier that she was spending the night. After a few minutes, Kelly got up to use the bathroom and got into some clean pajamas before climbing back in next to me. I decided to stay as I was, feeling her thigh slide over mine.

“So, can I have a hint about your surprise?” Kelly asked, biting her lip hopefully.

“Nope. You’re not getting anything out of me so I wouldn’t waste your time if I were you.”

“I’m sure I can convince you,” she replied, landing a soft kiss just shy of my nipple.

“Aw, babe. You can’t. But it’s cute that you think so,” I replied, tapping the tip of her nose. “Besides, don’t you have an early appointment? You should get to sleep.”

“I have a week to get it out of you, so I wouldn’t be so cocky,” she replied, snuggling closer.

Luckily, it was dark and her head was on my chest because she and I both knew that I couldn’t keep it in for that long. I’d never been more determined than I was this time, though. Because I knew that the reward for maintaining the mystery would be far better.

“You’ll find that I don’t respond to threats or torture, Dr. Olsen,” I teased.

“Yeah. We’ll see. Night, babe,” she replied, giving me a peck on the cheek and a smug smirk.

My suit remained carefully tucked away in a garment bag at the very back of the closet. I didn’t take it out until Saturday evening. I had it tailored to fit just right and the dark grey with subtle pinstripes was going to look great with the white button-up and dark red tie. The three-buttoned vest fit just right across my chest, having the same cut as the tapered jacket. The pants were the most important part, though, considering tonight was going to be my very first time hard packing and I already regretted agreeing to ride with Kara. I had the inseam altered slightly to accommodate it and since the legs of the pants narrowed to hug the calves and ankles, it wasn’t a noticeable feature.

A few weeks ago, I got a toy for our harness that was supposed to be perfect for this. It was firm enough for effective penetration, but flexible enough to disguise the bulge with nothing more than a tight pair of underwear, which was also why the tailoring in that particular area was so important. I tested several angles and positions before finding the least obvious. Once my pants were up and my shirt was tucked into the waistband, it was pretty much invisible. I finished getting dressed, doing several test moves in front of the mirror to make sure it would stay hidden. There was going to be dancing and sitting and all other kinds of activities that would jostle the silicone. Satisfied, but still slightly self-conscious about it, I put my jacket on and found that it aided even more in my discretion. 

I sat down on the couch, waiting for Kara to arrive and getting used to the way the odd pressure felt against my pubic bone. Within ten minutes, she was knocking on the door and, when I pulled it open, her jaw dropped.

“Oh my god. Alex! You look great,” she said, rushing forward to hug me.

“Careful. Don’t wrinkle it,” I warned, stopping her in her tracks.

“Kelly’s gonna lose her mind when she sees you,” she said, as I subtly crossed my hands over my lap.

“I’ll get us a car,” I said, getting out my phone to do just that.

I tucked my ticket into my pocket and within a few minutes, the car arrived. 

“So, have you been to this place before?” I asked Kara shortly after the car pulled out of the space.

“Yeah. It’s pretty big. They have an outdoor patio on the first and second level and like four bars. And the party is catered,” she said, most excited about the last part.

The closer we got to the building, the more I looked forward to seeing Kelly. I texted her that I was on my way and she responded with where she’d be. I wondered if she’d had anything to drink yet because I was about half an hour behind her and I didn’t want her to be too tipsy for the evening’s plans. As soon as the car parked, I hopped out, followed by my sister who rushed to catch up with me. We handed in our tickets and as soon as we made it past the double doors, I started scanning the room. I spotted her by the bar on the right where she said she’d be and, so far, she hadn’t seen me. When she turned around, she had two drinks in her hand and as soon as she saw me, she stopped dead in her tracks, even taking one step backward.

“Fuck… I mean, wow,” she amended when she saw that my sister was next to me. “You look incredible, babe. Just really… really good.”

“Still here,” Kara said, clearing her throat.

I barely heard either of them because I was giving Kelly’s dress the same undivided attention. It was a red, foldover, off the shoulder dress that flared out starting at the hips and ending at the knees. The matching open-toed heels put her an inch or two taller than me tonight.

“Okay, I’m just gonna see you guys later,” Kara said faintly in the background.

She probably wandered off after that, but I was only focused on getting my first kiss of the night from Kelly.

“See? It’s a good thing we arrived separately because I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off of you long enough to get here,” I said.

“Ditto,” she said, erotically somehow. “Here. I got you some champagne.”

“Thanks, babe,” I said, taking the glass and kissing her again.

“This is a very good surprise,” she said, sipping her drink.

“Oh, this is only half of the surprise,” I replied.

“When do I get the rest of it?” she asked, pressing against me.

She couldn’t feel it through her dress right now, as evidenced by her lack of utter shock, but I was very conscious of its presence as I throbbed behind it.

“A little later. But, let’s enjoy the party for a while,” I replied. 

She relented and we spent the next hour making our way through the venue and talking to some of Kelly’s work friends. We eventually met up with Kara again and Kelly apologized for not paying any attention to her earlier.

“It’s fine. I guess I should have expected the mutual brain shutdown,” Kara replied. “Anyway, let’s go dance. They’re playing such good music.”

“How many drinks have you had?” I asked, as she started dancing wildly in place.

“A bunch. But I’m taking a Lyft home, remember?” she replied, not stopping her dancing.

“We’ll meet you out there,” Kelly said. “I’m just going to grab another drink.”

I followed my girlfriend to the bar and while we waited for a fresh glass, I noticed that she was definitely slightly tipsy by now.

“And how many have _you_ had?” I asked, eyeing her as she took a sip.

“We are also getting a ride home, are we not?” she questioned.

“Well, yes, but I need you good and consenting,” I replied, emphasizing my point with a shrug of my eyebrows.

“Don’t worry. This is my last drink,” she said, offering me a sip.

I pressed my lips to the glass and she tilted it gently toward me.

“Come on. Let’s get over there before Kara comes looking for us,” I said after swallowing.

We found Kara easily despite the decent sized crowd and the room was so warm that I loosened my tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt. The high tempo music reminded me more of a night club than a Christmas party, but Kelly seemed into it, moving her hips easily along with the beat. A few times, she turned around in my arms leaning back into me and my heart jumped each time I thought she might feel it. Only the fact that there were a hundred people around stopped me from kissing her neck as her hair fell back over her shoulder. When her glass was empty, she set it on a nearby table and pulled me further into the center of the dance floor.

Emboldened by the wall of people around us, and probably more so the alcohol, she turned away again to tease me. I held onto her waist and halfway through the song, she pressed herself harder against my lap and that time, even from behind, I could pinpoint the moment she felt it. She turned quickly, eyes finding mine right away. Maybe not quite certain yet, she subtly cupped her hand between my legs, drawing it away immediately upon confirmation.

“Surprise,” I shrugged, nervous for her impending reaction.

I was the one that was surprised, though, when the song switched to a slow dance and she held me close like nothing had happened. All of my skin buzzed in anticipation of some kind of acknowledgment. The hard base pressed against my pubic bone as she wrapped her arms tighter around my waist. We continued dancing, and I tried to lead while also reading her expression for some clue about what was going on inside her head. She didn’t say a word until the song ended.

“In five minutes, look for me,” was all she said, before walking off the dance floor.

Kara passed her on her way to where I was standing and watched Kelly retreat.

“Where’s she going?”

“Uh, the bar or something,” I replied, not taking my eyes off of Kelly.

“Or something?” she asked, laughing.

“Yeah. I should go check on her. You want me to bring you back a drink?” I asked, turning to Kara only when Kelly disappeared into the crowd.

“Sure. But hurry. They’re going to do the door prizes soon,” she said.

“Yeah. Okay. Be right back,” I replied, rushing off in the direction I’d seen her go.

As I started a visual sweep of the room, my phone vibrated in my pocket.

*I said five minutes* Kelly messaged.

*Can’t wait that long. Where are you?* I responded.

If she could see me, she must have been close. I started walking toward one of the metal staircases leading up to the second level.

*Warmer,* came the next text. 

I turned toward the first bar I could see on that floor.

*Cooler.*

To my right was a patio that seemed mostly deserted and thought that might be the way to go.

*Very hot.*

I smiled at the last text, pushing down the door lever and stepping out. It was pretty cold and, given what she was wearing, I figured I must have made a wrong turn. I looked to my right, seeing a small passage blocked by a black and yellow ‘caution- do not enter’ belt.

*Hint?* I texted.

*Don’t be so cautious,* she replied, enigmatically.

I smirked, making sure nobody was looking as I ducked under the waist high deterrent. I hoped my understanding of her hint was correct and, as I reached the corner of the building, she grabbed my arm and brought me behind it.

“You know, maybe we shouldn’t be over here if there was a caution sign,” I said, taking off my jacket. “Besides, it’s freezing out here. Put this on.”

I held my jacket open for her so she could slip her arms inside and then she turned back to face me.

“It’s fine. I put that there so no one would come over here,” she replied, conspiratorially.

“Smart and beautiful. How did I get so lucky?” I asked, leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled me in closer, her kisses becoming markedly more passionate by the second. Her hands slid down my body from my neck to the button of my pants. Before I realized what she was doing, the zipper was open, too.

“Whoa. Hey. Hold on,” I whispered, catching my breath.

“I thought… Isn’t this the whole reason you wore that all night?” she asked, confused.

“I mean, yes, but I figured there was like a 98% chance you wouldn’t go for it. Worst case scenario I’d already be ready for you as soon as we got home, you know? So, I’m just kinda surprised and I wanna make sure that, you know, that you’re okay,” I said, shuddering as the freezing air brushed across my lower stomach.

“Babe, I definitely appreciate you checking with me,” she began, freeing the warm rubber from my tight red boxer briefs. “But, right now, I just want you to fuck me.”

I swallowed hard, looking around one last time to make sure we were really alone before I started kissing her. Seeing her hot breaths appear in clouds between us made it impossible for me to wait another second. I used both hands to push her skirt up from the sides and pinned her against the brick wall behind her so that it would stay up. Pushing her lace panties to the side, I felt for the base, teasing the tip through her wetness to make sure that it was enough. Her arms were thrown over my shoulders and she buried her face against my neck to quiet herself as much as possible. Once I was deep enough inside her, I brought one of her legs over my hip to get her into a more comfortable position.

As much as I wanted to let myself get completely lost in the moment, I had to keep watch for any potential interruptions because the last thing I wanted was to get caught. I had to compromise on length to be able to seamlessly wear it all night so I stuck to short strokes so I wouldn’t slip out. After a minute, she picked her head up from my shoulder and leaned back enough to kiss me. It was effective in muffling her soft groans besides adding to the heat between us. Her fingers teased my scalp as I continued thrusting faster. The rush of how risky it was, combined with the unexpectedness of it, had her riding the edge in no time. 

“Oh, my god. Yes. Right there,” she moaned.

“Babe, not so loud,” I whispered, grabbing her hips to take more control.

She bit her lip, the stiffening of her body under my touch following several seconds later. I took a half step forward to remain inside of her because the pressure of her inner walls was forcing me out an inch at a time. Her moans remained in her throat this time, lip still trapped between her teeth. When she began panting, dropping her leg from my hip, I finally pulled out of her, tucking the dripping appendage back into my underwear. As her skirt fell back into place, I fastened my pants, adjusting my shirt. Now that I was presentable again, I peeked around the corner so we could make our escape.

“Come on. Coast is clear,” I told Kelly, holding her hand as we rushed back toward the patio door.

Once we were back inside, she slipped off my jacket and handed it to me. 

“I can’t believe we just did that,” she said, an unwavering smirk on her face.

“Hey, it’s not a company Christmas party if _somebody_ doesn’t do it. I’m glad it was us,” I replied, draping the jacket over one arm.

“Me, too,” she replied, her cheeks noticeably pink even in the semi-darkness.

“Oh. I told Kara I would grab her a drink. Why don’t you find her and I’ll meet you over there,” I suggested.

“Okay. Then, maybe we could say our goodbyes and… go home,” she replied, loosening my tie a little more.

“Yeah. I’ll get the car here,” I replied, clearing my throat to distract myself from the feelings she was causing by looking at me that way.

She kissed me on the cheek, heading in the direction of the last place we saw Kara. I went the opposite way, grabbing two glasses of champagne before starting to search for them.

“Here you go, sis,” I said when I reached Kara, handing her a glass.

Kelly and I shared the other one and, now that my hand was free, I texted the driver to pull up to the exit. Kara was trying to convince us to go back to dancing and she was disappointed when I broke the news that we were leaving.

“Here. Now you have three chances to win,” Kelly said, giving her our door prize tickets.

“I knew you were going to abandon me as soon as you saw her in that suit,” Kara grumbled.

“We are not abandoning you. We’ve been here for like three hours. Just have a good time. Meet some of these cute Obsidian North guys,” I urged.

She didn’t seem convinced, but we said goodbye and rushed out to the waiting vehicle that I had sent to pick up Kelly earlier. It had an opaque partition, which was certainly the main selling point because I wanted to make out with her in the back seat the whole way without a pair of eyes focusing on the rearview. Sighing, Kelly leaned back into the leather seat, enjoying the quiet after the constant buzz and excitement of the party. Then, she turned slightly in her seat, dropping a hand to my leg as she kissed me. It drifted higher, rubbing firmly along the toy. The layers did nothing to dampen the sensation as it shifted slightly against me in time with her movements.

“God, so many layers,” Kelly said, beginning to unbutton my vest.

“We’ll be at your place in two minutes tops,” I replied, holding her hands in place.

“I’m getting a head start,” she whispered, this time reaching for my face to pull me into a kiss.

She didn’t stop until the car parked and I followed her up the stairs. Hastily unlocking the door, she slipped inside, pulling me in after her. By this point in the evening, my button-up was undone to the third one and, right now, Kelly was taking care of the rest. When her hands reached the bottom, she yanked the rest of the shirt out from where it was tucked into my waistband. Finishing the final two buttons, she slid the three layers off at once, leaving me in just a bra. I reached up to loosen my tie more to take it off.

“Leave that,” she breathed, wrapping a hand in it and tugging me gently toward the room.

I sat on the bed, pulling her to me by her waist until she straddled me. I reached forward to take off her heels.

“I wonder if this is what prom night is supposed to be like,” I said, lying on my back for a second so I could undo my pants without her having to get off of my lap.

“You didn’t go to prom?” she asked as I sat back up.

“Well, I did, but I wasn’t about to have sex with Matthew Davis,” I replied.

“Is this how things would have gone if I had been your prom date?”

“I mean, I definitely would have tried to get into your pants if that’s what you’re asking,” I answered.

“I would’ve let you,” she replied, kissing me while I unzipped her dress.

It came off easily after that, leaving her in matching, black lace panties and a strapless bra. Leaving the bra fastened for now, I slid it down past her ribs and it sat at her waist as I took my time with her nipples. Her audible breaths echoed off of the ceiling where her face was now aimed. Her hands were on my shoulders and as I continued to suck on the pert flesh, I finally unhooked her bra, dropping it to the floor. Now that we were as naked as we could get in the current position, we kissed for a few minutes, taking things slow now that we had time.

“Okay. I need to go wash this off real quick,” I whispered, urging her to stand with my hands on her hips.

I rushed toward the bathroom, kicking off my shoes along the way. Once I was inside, I took off my pants and underwear and then removed the toy from the harness to clean it. In the mirror, I could see a slight redness on my skin where the base had been sitting all evening. The soreness wasn’t nearly bad enough to get in the way of what I was about to do. Placing it back into the harness, I hurried back out to Kelly who had already removed her underwear and was lying on her side near the middle of the bed. The tightness burning in my low belly was nothing compared to how my heart sped up at the sight and I knew without a doubt I’d never get tired of seeing her like this.

“How are you seriously this hot?” I asked, climbing onto the bed and crawling toward her.

She smiled shyly, rolling onto her back and I kissed her for a while before planting my knees between her legs. Seeing her spread out beneath me was definitely one of my favorite views. I bent down to continue kissing her, cupping my hand between her legs to massage her. Her breathing was shallow as my tongue slipped through her lips, into her mouth. At some point, I intended to fill her with the eagerly awaiting silicone, but the stimulation I was already giving her had both of us getting carried away. One of her hands gripped my tie, just under the loosened knot, preventing me from separating our lips. After just a few minutes of my continued rhythm, I could feel how much more wet she was.

“Babe, I’m gonna come,” she said against my lips.

“Go ahead, baby. Come for me,” I encouraged, focusing on maintaining contact.

A rough groan filtered through the other sounds and when her hips stopped moving, I felt her gush against my flat palm. The strangled whine that followed struck that same chord that had been thrumming between my legs since I put this thing on. My tie was more in the way than it was sexy at this point so I took it off and threw it aside before kissing Kelly. I kept my hips up, not wanting to bump against her sensitive flesh with the firm silicone. After taking a few more minutes to recover, she dropped me on top of her by pressing her heels into the backs of my thighs. When she was satisfied that I got the hint, she dropped her feet back to the bed so I could position myself correctly.

“This time, I’m going to be as loud as I want,” Kelly said, voice strained with anticipation as I slid the tip closer to her opening.

“No complaints from me,” I replied, dipping another two inches in.

Now that I was securely nestled within her, I rested nearly fully on top of her, loving the feeling of her body writhing against mine.

“Fast or slow?” I asked in her ear, beginning with the latter.

“However you want it, babe,” she replied, moaning.

Due in part to my soreness, but mostly to my desire to keep her naked longer, I kept a lingering pace with full, deep strokes. Besides, with my steeply building arousal, I wouldn’t be able to last if I went any harder. The way she was holding me was almost like a hug which drove the feeling of intimacy higher, especially as I continued to look down into her eyes each time the kiss broke. Between her heavy moans, I heard the toy sliding wetly in and out of her. Her stomach tightened and released under mine a few times before Kelly unexpectedly reached a hand down to my right cheek, holding me at the deepest point of the thrust.

With her keeping me in place from the back and her clenching muscles forcing the toy against me from the front, I was suddenly coming, too. I moved back and forth in her with what little give I had and it had to be almost a whole minute of her spasming around me. When her satisfied whimpers faded to silence, I pulled out of her, more than ready to take this off for the night. I dropped it onto the nightstand and fell onto my back with one leg hanging off the edge of the bed at the knee. Even without the sheets over us, we were both soaked in sweat and some of Kelly’s eyeliner was smudged. If she knew, she might try to wipe it away, but I liked how it looked because of how it came to be that way. After a few minutes, she turned her head toward me.

“Shower?” she asked.

“Two minutes,” I replied, my eyes closed.

“Don’t fall asleep,” she replied, laughing softly.

I felt her shift over on the bed and cuddle her naked body against my side. I was probably going to fall asleep.


End file.
